willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
McCoy Whitman
McCoy Whitman is a news anchor for Channel Four's News Centre. He is Will's ex-fiancé. Biography McCoy works as a News anchor for Channel Four's News Centre from 6:00 to 10:00. Both Jack and Will describes him as "America's hottest gay news anchor". While he is well aware and proud of his looks, it has often been difficult for him to be in a real relationship before Will. It is also difficult for him to be taken seriously due to which he has to wear fake glasses. Relationship with Will McCoy met Will at a coffee shop and asks him out. The date didn't go well when McCoy found out that Will was actually smart and was only playing dumb. Will points out that McCoy is insecure to which the latter replies - "That's why I don't date smart guys." In The Real McCoy, McCoy tells Will that he was unable to stop thinking about him and thinks that it is fate that brought him to do a story about the Hawk's Nest on Will's building. Will tells McCoy that he need not try and impress him anymore as he already likes him and tells him that he wants to know who the real McCoy is. He also invites him to be his plus one at Jack's wedding. McCoy seemed so touched by this sentiment as no one has ever wanted to know who he really is as they never looked past his good looks. This makes him highly emotional and over affectionate, proceeding to shower Will with gifts and even telling Will that he loves him. Due to this Will breaks up with him. However after talking to Jack, McCoy realises his mistake and asks Will for another shot at their relationship promising to take things slow. In Conscious Coupling, McCoy asks Will to move in together. Initially Will is reluctant, having to give up his safe space with Grace, but later comes around to the idea. Will even set up an office space for McCoy in his apartment. In Jack's Big Gay Wedding, McCoy tells Will that the network has decided to make him Chief London Correspondent, his dream job. However both of them are not thrilled about the long distance. McCoy decides to not take the offer but Will insists on not giving up his dream job over fear of resenting him later. Eventually, during the wedding Will asks McCoy to marry him to which McCoy says he will.I In Season 11, McCoy and Will talk about starting a family. But as they truly begin talking about their plans for having a baby, McCoy realizes that he isn't ready which causes Will to choose between him and being a father, to which Will and him break off their engagement. Personality McCoy is portrayed as an insecure guy. He never dated smart guys over fear of feeling intellectually vulnerable. He later on opens up to Will about how people never care about who he really is because of his looks. He appears to be overly emotional and affectionate. He is well aware of his incredible good looks and flawless skin. Notes *He shares a locker with Anderson Cooper in Equinox. *He has a brother who is also a newscaster. *He and Rachel Maddow have French Bulldogs from the same surrogate. Appearances * Anchor Away * The Real McCoy * Conscious Coupling * Jack's Big Gay Wedding Category:Characters Category:Will's romantic partners Category:Will's family Category:Gay characters Category:Characters introduced in season 10 Category:Friends